Mox and his Harley Quinn
by JadeMoxie
Summary: Jade Moxley also known as Harley Quinn met Dean Ambrose before he changed his name. When she met him he was Mox. The self proclaimed 'King of the death match.' She got her first match with Mox when she first joined the same indie circuit as him. It was great, she never wanted to be a 'Deva' she wanted to be a Woman Wrestler like Chyna and Lita not some model that couldn't make it.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little bit about me. My name is Harley Quinn, well at least that's my in ring persona my real name is Jade Moxie. Yeah I know, I know. Like the old saying "That girl has moxie." _Trust me I've herd the joke before._ That's why my in ring name is Harley Quinn, _ok it might have a little to do with my ring gear. Ok a lot._ I wear a costume that looks kinda like Harleys but with out the white face and full body suit. I'm not exactly proud to say that my 'manager' wanted me to look more "provocative" than that. _*scoff* Men!_ So of course my stomach and a LOT of cleavage is showing. I have to weir really tight leggings, of course one leg is red and the other black, paired off with a black and red midriff top _(basally a bra)_. But don't be fooled by my Sexy Quinn wannabe costume, just like the original Harley Quinn I'm pretty hardcore.

I do a lot of death matches and I don't fight like those "Devas" on TV, _because lets face it, their basically just supermodels waiting for their big break._ I like to think of my self more like Chyna and Lita than models they have on the roster now.

Just one example of how I'm different from the "Devas" is that I have scars. _I'm not talking a paper cut that didn't heal right._ I'm talking all over my back, chest, and some server burns on my legs. Now I will say that not ALL of my scars are from wrestling. Most of the scars I have are from before, when I was still living with my stepdad. He used to beat me after my mom died when I was three. The funny thing is that he got really depressed when she died, _even though he's the one that murdered her in the first place._ The first and only memory I have of my mother is watching her get beaten to death right in front of my crib when I was three. _Now don't go getting all "You poor thing."_

I didn't even know her all that well. I later found out that my stepdad only married my mom because he thought he was the father. When he came home one night after drinking she told him the truth about how he wasn't my father and he flew into a rage and beat her to death. But its not like he wouldn't have beaten her to death eventually. He was always a mean drunk.

But now I'm getting off topic. This is a story about how I met Jon, but most people just call him Mox or Moxley. That is also his ring name. Well not Jon but Moxley is his in-ring persona, his real name is Jonathan Good. Outside the ring he's Jon who is a really sweet guy. Inside the ring he's Moxley and when his in what his friends lovingly call _"Moxley Mode"_ He's not the sweet Jon. Mox is sadistic and down right cruel when he wants to be, _or maybe it was just me?_ Then again I cant really blame him, when I put on my Quinn costume with the mask and tights. I become a completely different person. See I'm a really shy girl. No scratch that, Jade is shy. Quinn on the other hand is very outgoing _and maybe just a little psychotic._

Okay so I guess that I should start with the first time I was put in a match with the famous Mox. But first I should tell you how I got a match with Mox. _This was of course before we even met, okay so we saw each other around the gym but we've never talked. And as you probably tell I kinda ramble when I'm not Quinn._ I not only got dragged into what I refer to as _'The Powers That Be'_ office to be told that Jon requested a match with what he referred to as _'The badass chick with the big rack.' Flattering right?_ But right after my meting with _'TPTB'_ I got pulled into my managers office. _Okay, more like dragged kicking and screaming._ And boy was James, _my manger,_ furious when he found out about me accepting a hardcore match with the self proclaimed _'King of the death match.' More like 'Mr. Sexiest' himself._ When I got to James office he went straight to the point, _not that he was ever one to sugarcoat anything_. "Do you enjoy looking for trouble?" He yelled at me. _I could tell he was pissed, his face was even turning red and I'm pretty sure I saw the vain in his neck start pulsing._ "I don't go looking for trouble, but I do enjoy befriending it." _I know that it was the wrong thing to say before it even came out of my mouth. But you see I have no filter between my brain and my mouth. And sometimes my brain thinks 'that's a VERY bad idea, lets say it anyway and see what happens.' So I quickly tried to came up with a better way to word it so his face would go back to its original color, but you guessed it, it didn't come out quiet like I'd hoped._ What I meant to say was: _"I'll be okay you don't have to worry I'll take the proper precautions to be as safe as possible."_ but what really came out was: "I come from a strong line of lunatics. If I can survive them then I'll have now problem with 'Socks' or what ever his name is." _He was still red but at least he let me off the hook with just a peace of advice, thank God._ "Fine but be careful. No man that has gone in there has ever come back in one _entire_ peace." He stressed while I was heading out the door. "Good thing I'm not a man." I yelled over my shoulder walking further and further away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I hard a rumor that you get to wrestle that sexy beast, Mox?" _Yep, that's Chris, my best friend, for you. Doesn't care that I'm fighting a man, she doesn't care because she knows I can take care of myself in the ring. That's why she's my best friend. She's also the only one other than my manager that knows who I am. No one in the indies has ever seen me outside of my costume. Ok maybe they have but they didn't recognize who I was at the time._

"You say that about all the guys I get in the ring with." _I smiled. I really do love her even if she is drooling over every guy she sees when we go to shows. Some people call her a 'ring rat' but she's not. She occasionally dates a few but at least she doesn't hook up with just any wrestler she sees._ "That's not true. The last guy you got in the ring with was hideous." _She glared at me._

 _Can you believe that? My best friend. How rude._ "I think that was a woman." "There was no way that was a woman!" _She huffed._ "Might as well have been by the way he wrestled." _I smiled_ "Oh, don't be that way. That's degrading to woman everywhere." _We laughed till our stomachs hurt._ "Wow I cant believe I insulted the whole female race with one commit."

"What did you say that insulted the female race?" _Mox asked from behind us, smoking a cigarette. Luckily for me I just had a match and was still in costume. If I wasn't in costume I would have run if I saw him. Or any guy really._ "You know every cigarette takes eight minutes off your life. And it also has a substance found in cat urine." _Ok so maybe Jade and Harley are a little more alike then I led you to believe. When either get too unconfutable we both blurt out random facts._

 _He just laughed._ "Good to know sweetheart." _He smiled. God those dimples make him actually look *Gasp* HUMAN._

"So you're the one who asked for a match with me? What did you call me again? 'The _badass chick with the big rack_.'?" "No I didn't say that. You've been miss informed." _He just kept smoking. Like he didn't even hear the commit I made about urine. Eww._ "Oh? Then what did you say?" "What I actually said was, 'I wanna match with the badass chick in the costume with the big rack.' Big difference"

 _Chris and I both rolled our eyes at that one._ "Yeah, HUGE difference." _Chris finally joined in the conversation._ "See, told you. Darlin'." _I couldn't help rolling my eyes again._ "Whatever. The only thing different was that you said I was in costume."

"Yeah but theirs a lot of chicks with big knockers around here." _He smirked. Dame him even his smirk is hot._ "Yeah but none of them can really wrestle so it wouldn't be much of a fight. Besides none of the other 'chicks' would and or could wrestle a man anyway." _He laughed again._

 _Dame does he do anything other than laugh and smirk?_ "Yeah, I guess that's true. So you wanna practice, when the fans clear out? I wanna see what you got."

"Fine. I wanna try out my new entrance music anyway. I had to change my music because mine was 'Not sexy enough'." "I cant wait to see it. And I'll even give you advice if you wanna look sexy. I'll have them set up for us." _He started to walk away._ "And I'll take a shower to cool off while the last few matches finish."

"Oh, don't go primping up to smell better for me baby. I think your kinda sexy all sweaty and disheveled." _He said while putting out his cigarette, and of course he was smirking again._ "First I never 'primp' for anyone. If they don't like how I look that's their loss. Second, its really hot in here with all those people packed in like sardines. 'Cuz no one has ever heard of AC in this dam place." _That got him roaring with laughter. I'm not talking a little chuckle. I'm talking throwing his head back, bellowing toward the ceiling while he held his stomach._ "Are you sure its not just you getting all hot and bothered just 'cuz I'm next to you?"

"Your not my type, sorry." _You'd think he would get the hint, right?_ "Oh? And what is your type then?" _Dam, What would be a good come back? I don't really have a 'type'. Now I have to come up with something? Shit._ "Not wrestlers, that's for sure." _Well that will have to do. Not that its exactly a lie. I don't like most of the wrestlers. Though it has more to do with I can kick their asses, and they don't like that, than me not liking them for their personality or looks. It might also have a little to do with I don't want anyone to know who I am behind the mask._

"Now your just _trying_ to break my heart, Darlin'. " He pretended to be hurt, covering his chest with his hand. Shit. Why did he have to have a nice body AND a sexy smile?


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper, started playing on the speakers. As I came out of the curtain and started dancing down to the ring. "Your not gonna inspire any boners that way." _He smirked. Dam him. I was having fun!_ "First I don't want to 'inspire boners'. And secondly, I thought it was a fun song to come out to."

"You said that your manager wants you to be sexier and that song isn't sexy." _He was still smiling, that stupid smug look. Like he knows everything_.

"Fine, I'll just play my backup song." _I went up to the girl running the mic and told her the new song. Cyclone by Baby Bash._

 _I started to dance around rolling my hips. And shaking EVERYTHING._ "Better, but still not sexy enough." _What I didn't know at the time was he was just fucking with me with that commit._ "Oh, and what would YOU have me come out to?" _I said sacristy. I know it was a bad idea, saying something like that to him, eminently after it came out of my mouth. All I could think was he was going to screw with me._ "How about some Def Leppard, 'Pour some sugar on me' would DEFIANTLY inspire some boners."

 _I don't know if I say it often enough but 'Dam him!'_ "Fine you want me to _RELLY_ 'inspire a boner'?" He started nodding like an excided puppy. "Then I have the perfect song for you than." I grinned at him as I told the mic girl to play 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.

 _ **Sexual song ahead**_

 _ **I immediately started grinding on Mox while the music played.**_

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you.

You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you.

Help me I broke apart my insides, I've go no soul to sell.

Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.

 _ **I whispered the chorus in his ear, while running my fingers through his hair.**_

"I want to fuck you like an animal.

I want to feel you from the inside.

I want to fuck you like and animal.

My whole existence is flawed.

You get me closer to God."

 _ **I turned around and started grinding my back into his front. Holding his head close to my neck, and his hands on my hips.**_

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings.

You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything.

Help me you tear down my reason, help me it's you sex I can smell.

Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else.

 _ **I turned back around to whisper the chorus in his ear again. Rapping my leg around his hip and grabbing a fist full of his shirt this time.**_

"I want to fuck you like an animal.

I want to feel you from the inside.

I want to fuck you like and animal.

My whole existence is flawed.

You get me closer to God."

 _ **Running my hands through his hair, I continued to grind on him. Not that he really minded. It was kinda obvious by his pants bulging out.**_

Through every forest, above the trees.

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees.

I drink the honey, inside your hive.

You are the reason, I stay alive.

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

 _ **"Is this inspiring enough for you Jon?" I moaned in his ear. I started painting and breathing hard on his neck, trying to arouse him even more.**_

 _ **"Oh, its defiantly inspiring something! You really wanna play this game with me, Darlin'? 'Cuz I can play it a whole lot better than you"**_

 _ **"What's wrong Jon are you getting hot? Is it because of the AC, or just 'cuz I'm next to you?"**_

You get me closer to god.

Help me get away from myself.

 _ **I kept grinding and teasing him more and more, while his hands griped my hip and ass almost hard enough to leave bruises.**_

You get me closer to god.

Help me get away from myself.

You get me closer to god.

 _ **Everyone from back stage had come out during the second song. And when the last song finally finished they all**_ _ **erupted**_ _**in applause, wolf whistles, and most of the guys calling out for an encore.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who committed on my story. :)**_

 _ **Everyone from back stage had come out during the second song. And when the last song finally finished they all**_ _ **erupted**_ _**in applause, wolf whistles, and most of the guys calling out for an encore.**_

"Fuck, babe. I'm already hard. Not a lot of woman can do that." _He said. I had to smile at that._ "Oh, really? You know, they have medication for that. Its called Viagra." _Everyone in the audience started laughing. Ha, lets see him come back from THAT. And yes I am having a mental victory dance._

"Oh, I defiantly don't have _THAT_ problem babe. But if you don't believe me you can always come back to my place and I'll show you." _He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively._ _Damn._ _I was so close._ _A little early on that victory dance. It defiantly deflated my really cool happy dance. Ok maybe it was a little bit dorky, but not by much *Cough.* *Cough.*_

"Your not my type, remember?" I said. Our audience went wild at that. Wow, there is a LOT of nosey, freakin' wrestlers here. Nosey shits.

I walked out, back behind the curtain to get changed and head back to my hotel room. Shity, rodent filled hotel room. But you know, we don't make all that much. And its not like I care if they don't bother me I don't bother them. Wither it's a rat or cockroach. When I left the others started to get ready to leave as well. When I got back to the locker room, took off my costume, then proceeded to take ANOTHER shower. Not that I thought I was dirty or that I smell bad.

But I just wanted to wash my hair because I didn't last time. I didn't want to put my wet hair in that costume hat. Kinda nasty.

When I took a shower before I changed into my spare costume but I don't have a spare hat. So after my new shower I felt all nice and squeaky clean. This time not in costume so I don't have to deal with fan's or even worse *Gasp* police. The Po-Po don't like you walking down the street in a mask or in costume. Well, at least when its not Halloween. When I finally made it out and down the halls to the exit. I got the dickens scared out of me. And how… more like who.

"Hey, have you seen Quinn around here?" _Jon came up behind me. Now don't get me wrong but when I'm 'Jade' I FREAK OUT, when talking to anyone._

 _So of course I just noodled my head in conformation. I mean its not really a lie. I did see Quinn, in the mirror before I toke my costume off_.

"Are you a little shy, sweetheart?" _I just stood there nodding_. "Ok, just tell me if you know where she is. And I might just leave you alone." _Shit he's gonna make me speak isn't he. Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't see a way out of this._

"She…she j-just left the changing room a few m-minutes ago." _I_ _squeak_ _ed. SQUEAKED. Can you believe it? I couldn't even look him in the eye. Damn him. I don't think I say that enough. So I'll say it again. Damn him!_ "Ok. I got to go find Quinn but I'll see you later Mouse." _He just walked away._

 _Can you believe he just called me a mouse. I know I squeak sometimes but I am NOT a mouse. A mouse bit me when I was just holding it at the pet store. I've hated them ever since. Especially the white ones with the red eyes. EVIL. Just EVIL. Like demon mice on crack._

 _ **ANYWAY.**_ _I started walking down the hall again when I saw Jon run back towards me again. Oh shit, just my luck not only do I have to talk to him as 'Jade' once, but now I have to do it twice? Now life is just_ _ **trying**_ _to screw with me._ "Hey, Mouse. Wait up." "I have a name!" I snapped. And boy did my eyes get big. HOLLY SHIT.

Not only did I snap at Jon but I did it as 'Jade'. I repeat, HOLLY SHIT. "Damn Mouse. Didn't mean to offend ya. I heard that Quinn went this way when she left so I thought we could walk out together. I'll even be a gentlemen and walk you to your car." _I couldn't look at him as I mumbled._ "I don't have a car. I walk home."

"You walk home in this shitty ass neighborhood? No offence Mouse, but you don't look like you could hit a fly nun-less another person. What the hell you doing in this kinda place anyway?" _I just kept looking at my feet as we walked out the back door. If only he know._ "Okay fine, you don't wanna talk. Then I'll do all the talking. While I walk you home."

 _I didn't know it was possible for someone to be this_ _oblivious_ _. Usually when I don't talk to someone they eventually just go away. It usually pisses people off when they can only get one word answers from me. Then again I've spoken' to him more than anyone else. You know, other than Sam or my manager, when I'm 'Jade'._ "So how far do you live from here?" _He asked while looking around for Quinn. Kinda ironic right? He's asking me a question while looking for me. I don't know, maybe its just me._

"Umm… I-I live on Burn Street." _His head snapped back to look at me. Okay maybe not snapped but I'm pretty sure I heard it pop._ "That's hooker Hill. What is a cute little Mouse like you doing on Hooker Hill? There's no way you're a hooker." _Shit. Cant really tell him my only source of income is when I wrestle so I live in a cheap ass dump of a hotel._ "I rent a room in the hotel there. And just because I live in that area doesn't mean I'm automatically a hooker!" He smiled at me.

Damn his cute dimples! Curse his smile! "I didn't call you a hooker I said there's no way you would be a hooker." _*Huff*_ "I could be a hooker if I wanted to." _I snapped at him. AGAIN. Wow, at this rate he'll be the only guy to get me to talk to him as much as I talk to Sam._ "I never said you couldn't. you have a great body that any man would be lucky to get their hands, lips, and hips on." _Sexist PIG!_ "Wait back up a little bit why are you STILL calling me mouse? I told you I have a name." _DAMN HIM!_ "Yeah, I know, but you still haven't told me what it is yet. And I like calling you Mouse, it really riles you up. And your pretty cute when your angry, Mouse."

 _Shit, I don't remember telling him my name. Ok that might be a little bit, my fault. But to be fair he never asked me_. "My name is Jade. What's yours?" _I kept looking at the ground while we walked. Well there goes that anger. Okay not all of it but enough that I cant look him in the eye._ "Jade. Nice name. But I like calling you Mouse, more."

Could he be any more degrading and chauvinistic? "Of course you do, Jackass." _I mumbled under my breath_. "What was that?" _He smiled at me. Shit I hope he didn't hear me. Then again maybe he'd leave… yeah I'm not betting on it either. So I'll just keep my trap shut._

 _ **The next Chapter will be set around them at the rat and rodent infested hotel. Yay, doesn't that just make you soooo happy. :) lol. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Shit, I don't remember telling him my name. Ok that might be a little bit, my fault. But to be fair he never asked me_. "My name is Jade. What's yours?" _I kept looking at the ground while we walked. Well there goes that anger. Okay not all of it but enough that I cant look him in the eye._ "Jade. Nice name. But I like calling you Mouse, more."

Could he be any more degrading and chauvinistic? "Of course you do, Jackass." _I mumbled under my breath_. "What was that?" _He smiled at me. Shit I hope he didn't hear me. Then again maybe he'd leave… yeah I'm not betting on it either. So I'll just keep my trap shut._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Jon kept asking me questions and I only gave him one word answers, hoping above all hope that he would get tired of having a one way conversation. But, nooooooooo he just LOVES hearing himself talk. Jon started playing a guessing game because I would only give him one word answers._

 _For example: the first time he asked me question, and I didn't answer._ "So what's your favorite animal?" _I just kept looking at my shoes. Damn I need new shoes. Mental note: Get new shoes._ "Not gonna answer? Okay fine we'll do this the hard way." _He smiled. Is he ever NOT smiling?_ "Okay lets see. Does your favorite animal live in a zoo." _Seriously?_ "Nope." _Still not deterring him_. "Okay now we're getting somewhere. Does it live in the wild?" _He seemed excided whenever I would answer his questions._

 _Even if it was one word answers._ "Yeah." "So it doesn't live in a zoo but it does live in the wild. Lets see, you don't seem like a cat person. More like a dog person."

 _Closer._ "How?" "Well your not a crazy cat lady. … are you?" "No!" "Okay then. So that leaves what?" _He started talking to himself. Not that he wasn't basically doing that already._ "Does it live in the sea? Is it a reptile? Is it a mammal?" "No. No. Yes." "Okay, wild mammal. Does it eat meat?" "Yes." "Wild mammal that eats meat." _He mused aloud._

 _I didn't know I could say so much with just one word answers. Shit he's good._ "I got it! Your favorite animal is a wolf." _*sigh* Oh he's better than good he's amazing at this game._ "Yeah." _He fist pumped into the air._ "Damn, I'm fuckin' good." _It went on like this for another hour. Till I noticed something was off._

 _You see while he was asking questions, I just fallowed his lead. Even when he started going the wrong way. But I wasn't paying attention so we just kept walking and walking._

 _Now the Gym is about an hours walk from my hotel so I THOUGHT that I would have to deal with his insistent questions for an hour. We walked over an hour in the wrong direction when I finally realized. So now I have to listen to him ask more and more questions, for at least another two hours._

 _And if I'm being honest with myself, and you of course, I have to say… he's not that bad. I thought he was going to be an ass. Like he is in the ring. But he's just like me. 'Jon' the sweetheart that talks_ _ **A LOT**_ _, outside the ring. And 'Mox' the horny sexist pig, in the ring. 'Jon' seams to actually care to get to know me, 'Jade' not Quinn._

 _The shy, slightly socially award, and nerdy girl. Okay maybe a little more than slightly award… maybe._ And you know what the best part of the whole thing is? He doesn't even know I'm Quinn. To him I'm just 'Jade'.

 **Ok I know its short but I wanted to give you guys at least something. Don't worry this story isn't** _ **all this bad**_ **. lol I have a LOT more of those dance scenes ahead. Did you guys like that dance scene from Ch. 3? Because I have at least 12 others in the works.**

 **I'm struggling on the Jade/Jon parts but I have the Quinn/Mox scenes almost done.**


End file.
